Cercanos
by QueenSeras22
Summary: Es una historia acerca de como se desarrolla la relación de Nick y Monroe luego de los ocurrido al finalizar la cuarta temporada. Sentimientos de amistad, confort y algo más.
1. Parte 1

Comienzo comentando que la serie de Grimm es actualmente mi favorita y esta historia es acerca del bromance latente de mis dos personajes favoritos Nick y Monroe. Digo latente porque de cierta forma ahí está pero los escritores lo dejaron un tanto de lado. Así que se me antojó escribir esta historia llevando un poco más a profundidad esa relación.

Es importante señalar que el pequeño universo de esta historia comienza justo donde terminó la cuarta temporada y si no han tenido oportunidad de actualizarse recomiendo vean los episodios antes de leer esto para no afectarlos con spoilers. Otro punto importantísimo es que Rosalee es sólo amiga de Monroe, y todos los demás personajes si llegan a aparecer se desarrollarán relativamente cercano a como existen en la serie.

Espero sus comentarios, la crítica constructiva siempre debe ser bienvenida, sólo pido no sean tan crueles conmigo porque es mi primer fanfic _ nunca antes he desarrollado algo como esto, así que me siento algo nerviosa (bueno, muy nerviosa).

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, espero les agrade.

 **Cercanos**

 **Parte 1**

 **No puedo dejarte ir**

Nick sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Juliette. Se encontraba en un estado tal que las lágrimas brotaban intensamente pero de su boca no salía ruido ni murmullo alguno. Trubel se encontraba de pie frente a él, Nick notaba que decía algo sin embargo en esos momentos no escuchaba nada, sus oídos se negaban a captar sonidos.

Lo único que llegaba a su mente era una frase en repetición continua que decía una y otra vez _lo siento tanto Julitte_ , _lo siento tanto Juliette_.

Pasados varios días luego del sepelio Nick regresaba de una larga noche en el precinto, Hank y él habían detenido a un homicida con el que invirtieron varias horas para obtener su declaración. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se dejó caer al sillón que muchas veces le había servido de cama desde sus pasados problemas con Juliette hasta la actual partida de ella. No podía utilizar la recamará de ambos, todas las cosas de ella permanecían ahí exactamente donde las dejó y para Nick era demasiado fuerte e irreal saber que ya no existía.

Rosalee se ofreció a recoger y almacenar las cosas de Juliette pero no pudo aceptar, era imposible pensar que ella ya no regresaría así que no apartó sus cosas, todavía no.

Miró a su alrededor llegando al instante la aplastante y desagradable sensación de vacío, soledad… culpa. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrirlos buscando que esa acción pudiera despejar su mente.

-Juliette… ¿Qué hice?

Cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse sonó su celular que en automático contestó.

-Burkhardt.

-Hey Nick, soy yo.

-Monroe, no es un buen momento.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es tarde pero pensé que probablemente no has cenado y resulta que preparé esa pasta con alubias que parece gustarte.

-Monroe…

-Sé que es tarde pero asumo que has estado llegando a altas horas para tratar de estar el menor tiempo en la casa, ¿verdad? –Monroe quería traspasar el teléfono para observar a Nick, sabía que la estaba pasando fatal, que no podía hacer mucho para ayudarlo a reponerse y eso lo estaba matando.

La realidad era justo como imaginaba Monroe, cada día Nick retrasaba su regreso a casa, se retiraba temprano y no comía ahí, no entraba a la cocina desde aquel día. Juliette era una excelente cocinera, cada utensilio le recordaba las agradables cenas que disfrutaron juntos. Su corazón y su estómago protestaron pero por motivos contrarios.

-De acuerdo, sólo me daré una ducha rápida, llego en menos de 30 minutos.

-Bien, bien, te estaré esperando.

Monroe se sintió aliviado de que Nick hubiera aceptado la invitación, no lo veía desde el sepelio. Su amigo Grimm avisó que permanecería apartado por un tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido, así que respetó su duelo evitando todo tipo de contacto, aunque esa espera le pareció asfixiante al ser incapaz de estar cerca para reconfortarlo. Hank le ayudó a calmar sus ansias haciéndole saber que Nick lucía mal pero al menos estaba sobrellevando las cosas a su manera.

En ese lapso se presentaron algunos casos con wesen involucrados pero no incluyeron a Nick, con Trubel tuvieron más que suficiente.

-Oh Nick ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? –Monroe se llevó las manos ansiosas a los bolsillos del pantalón.

La cena fue una de esas incomodas en las que las palabras de cortesía convencionales se dicen sobradamente.

Luego de un rato Nick ya cansado de la tensión se animó a decir:

-Monroe… no tienes que esforzarte tanto.

-¿Perdón?

-Sé que estás tratando de ayudarme a recobrar algo de normalidad pero aun no…

-Wou, wou, mira Nick esta cena…

-Monroe… estoy bien… físicamente estoy en una pieza. Pero la muerte de mi madre y sobre todo de… Juliette… no puedo sobre llevarlas, no es tan simple.

-Claro, claro, digo es totalmente comprensible, las dos al mismo tiempo y digo, Juliette ayudó en poner la trampa a tu madre… -la mirada de Nick lo frenó. –Sólo decía…

-Si, gracias por recordármelo.

-Lo siento… debo admitir que estoy algo nervioso. Es sólo que no debes alejarte tanto para pasar tu duelo, sé que tomará un tiempo pero lo asimilarás y seguirás viviendo. Además esta cuestión con Adalind y el bebe, digo, tarde o temprano tendrás que participar en ello.

-Lo sé -Nick se encogió de hombros. –Es que todo pasó tan rápido Monroe. ¿En qué momento perdí a Juliette? ¿Cómo pudo engañarme Adalind? Lo pienso y lo pienso, es mucho el daño que ocasionó. ¿Cómo voy a participar en la vida de este hijo?, cuando sé que su madre es una muy mala persona, alguien en quien no puedo confiar.

-Bueno, ella te sedujo usando la apariencia de Juliette, pero eso ya dejó de importar, el punto es que de alguna forma tendrás que asimilarlo si piensas protegerlos a ambos.

Monroe sirvió más vino en la copa vacía de Nick. –Tendrás que dejar de lado todos esos sentimientos negativos porque ese niño no tiene relación con nada de eso… oh cielos, no puedo ni imaginar cómo será esa mezcla de sangre de Grimm con hexenbiest.

Los ojos se Nick se detuvieron en los de Monroe. –Lo siento… no quise…

-Está bien, créeme, también lo he pensado. Y siendo sinceros todo eso no me preocupa tanto Monroe, no sé, no quiero sonar desobligado, siento que de alguna forma lo sobrellevaré. Pero Juliette, no puedo dejarla ir…

-Nick…

-Aun la amo… no puedo sólo dar la espalda y caminar lejos de mis sentimientos, su pérdida no debe ser algo sencillo a lo que me sobreponga y ya. Debe ser un evento tan grande que me acompañé por el resto de mi existencia.

-¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que siempre estará contigo en tu corazón pero no como una carga, debes dejarla ir…

-No quiero, no puedo dejarla ir, cuando la verdad todo esto fue por mi culpa.

-Oye Nick, no, no…

-Si Monroe, si es mi culpa, no supe asimilar lo que pasó, no pude ayudarla con esta situación de convertirse en hexenbiest. Ella atravesó todo eso por el amor que sentía por mi, por ayudarme, prácticamente yo la convertí en un wesen. Mi tía Marie tenía tanta razón cuando me dijo que debía alejarme de Juliette pero la amaba tanto que no pude alejarme, pensé que con este amor –se llevó ambas manos al frente del pecho- lograría sortear todo, protegerla, pero una y otra vez Juliette sufrió las consecuencias de estar conmigo y este es el resultado…

La voz de Nick se quebró, sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas, alejó la vista del rostro también acongojado de Monroe que se levantó de su silla para aproximarse a su lado, entonces comenzó a darle varias palmadas en los hombros.

-Vamos amigo, debes desahogarte no puedes cargar todo eso en tu pecho o te destrozará.

Nick dejó escapar unos profundos sollozos que se intensificaron rápidamente. Monroe permaneció estático como pedestal palmeando los hombros de su amigo tratando de dar un confort que sabía no lograría dar.


	2. Parte 2

Parte 2

Si tú quieres

Monroe no dejó que Nick regresara a su casa, al menos por una noche le serviría como una clase de escape. Lo acompañó a la habitación de huéspedes donde ya antes lo había alojado, y rápidamente cayó en profundo sueño. Mientras Monroe le observaba desde un sillón en un extremo de la habitación. Le dolía demasiado verlo así, se frotaba las manos y las pasaba por su barbado mentón.

Desde el inicio de su amistad se sintió profundamente conectado a Nick, incluso aunque este se pasó del límite más de una vez nunca le causó una verdadera molestia, al contrario sentía un lazo muy fuerte que crecía cada vez que estaba con él. Una mirada y sabía lo que aquél necesitaba, lo que quería decir o callar. Una mirada, una palmada en su hombro bastaban para permanecer quieto o moverse dejando salir al lobo de su interior pero siempre a la señal de Nick.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto? Ahora era tan natural esta especie de sincronización entre ambos.

Habría que agregar que el Grimm arribó justo en el momento de la vida de Monroe en donde había alcanzado cierta estabilidad emocional, aunque sin dejar del todo las luchas con sus demonios internos y necesidades. Pero era el momento justo en que podía acercarse y abrirse hacia otra persona.

Tema aparte la cuestión de los wesen que para Monroe era su realidad cotidiana contrario a Nick que tomaba con fascinación cada nueva aventura. Esa era una de sus partes favoritas de esta relación, Monroe disfrutaba mucho los rostros de asombro del Grimm cada vez que lo ilustraba en algún tema, pero además también se volvió un deleite personal porque a pesar de ser su mundo el que exploraban, muchas de las veces debían sumergirse juntos para aprender y entonces el asombro era mutuo.

Además ya no solo era Nick, sino Hank y Wu que de alguna forma aceptaban toda esta cuestión wesen sin mayores complicaciones, sólo un atropellado inicio para todos pero, ¿de qué otra forma podía ser para un _kehrseite_? A cualquier persona normal le hubiera resultado igual de atemorizante al principio. Tantas cosas emocionantes y buenas pasaron a formar parte de la vida de Monroe desde la llegada de Nick, incluso la excelente amistad con Rosalee.

Por eso verlo en el estado actual era tan doloroso, y las sonrisas, esas cálidas y afectuosas sonrisas de Nick habían desaparecido de su rostro, sus ojos azul radiante tan llenos de fascinación se habían tornado grises.

Comprendía que no era posible que fuera de otra forma ahora que el amor de su vida ya no estaba, su madre recientemente recuperada también la había perdido y mucho de lo que le dejó su tía Marie se perdió cuando Juliette incendió la casa rodante. Eran tantas cosas por las cuales sentirse mal pero se negaba a creer que esto fuera todo, y se negaba a aceptar a un Nick en luto eterno por Juliette, un Nick consumido por la culpa.

-Oh Nick ¿qué más puedo hacer? Se levantó ansioso del sillón y caminó hacia un lado de la cama. Nick dormía tranquilamente.

-Bien, al menos duerme tranquilo esta noche, estaré aquí… por si acaso…

.

.

.

-Monroe, Monroe… La voz de Nick le llegaba suavemente.

-Oh debe ser ese sueño otra vez. –Monroe sonrió semi dormido.

-¿Cuál sueño? ¿Acaso aparezco en tus sueños? –Nick sacudió suavemente el hombro de su amigo blutbad.

Al instante Monroe abrió los ojos recordando que Nick había pasado la noche en su casa.

-Nick… buenos días. –Se aclaró la garganta y se puso en pie.

-Monroe, ¿pasaste toda la noche en ese incomodo sillón?

-Oh, si… bien… es sólo que quizás despertaras y ocuparas algo, no sé, sólo fue precaución…

-No era necesario, pero oye que es eso de… ¿tienes sueños sobre mí? La mirada de Nick por un instante pareció reflejar su antiguo yo, entre jovial, travieso y asombrado. Monroe no pudo negar lo ya mencionado, pero aclaró.

-Amigo, con lo mucho que aparecías por mi casa interrumpiendo mis sesiones de yoga, chelo y hasta invadiendo mi teléfono era inevitable, ¿sabes?

-Perdón, tienes razón. Bueno tengo que irme al precinto.

-Hey tranquilo, ve a darte una ducha, mientras te pondré a la mesa un delicioso muffin, algo de fruta y un café excelente que me recomendó Rosalee, creo que será perfecto para empezar tu mañana.

-Monroe, no son necesarias tantas atenciones.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero sólo es un desayuno. Es como dicen, el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, ¿no?

Nick sonrió, sus ojos azules parecieron brillar levemente y a Monroe se le encogió el corazón de gusto.

.

.

.

El desayuno fue mucho más relajado que la cena de la noche anterior, lo cual reconfortó tanto a Monroe que le resultó inevitable preguntar:

-Hey Nick, ¿no te gustaría pasar unos días aquí? Sabes que la habitación se encuentra lista para ti, si gustas. –Monroe se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-Monroe, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Escucha…

-Tengo que irme, platicamos después. –Se alejó rápidamente huyendo de la amable protección de su amigo blutbad, la cual en esos momentos se le antojaba asfixiante e insoportable.

Sentía que en la compañía de Monroe los sentimientos de tristeza y culpa se podrían llegar a evaporar, quizás del todo.

Y no lo permitiría, al menos aún no. Alguien tenía que pagar por la pérdida de Juliette y su madre, la familia real no era la única responsable. Nick Burkhardt formaba parte de los responsables en esta tragedia y de alguna forma él también tendría que pagar.

* * *

Espero que les guste este pequeño avance!


	3. Parte 3

Parte 3

Distancia

.

.

Monroe se quedó estático en la puerta observando cómo se alejaba Nick en su camioneta, seguramente no debió decir nada, seguramente estaba siendo sobreprotector, seguramente eso era justo lo que menos necesitaba el joven Grimm… pero no podía evitarlo. Monroe se encontraba asustado, preocupado de que Nick hiciera algo impulsivo, que saliera a buscar venganza contra la familia real para de esa forma liberar algo de su frustración, o peor que simplemente saliera a buscar pleito a quién fuera que se pusiera a su paso.

-Oh amigo, tienes que salir delante de esto…

.

.

.

El día estaba resultando bastante llevadero para Nick. Ya eran menos los compañeros policías que se detenían a darle el pésame por lo de Juliette, además desde que llegó al precinto no había parado de trabajar.

De cuando en cuando se detenía a pensar que quizás sería buena idea marcar a Monroe para disculparse, siendo justos sólo trataba de ayudarlo y Nick como de costumbre, se comportaba reacio. Sólo quedo en buenas intenciones ya que cuando se animaba a tomar su teléfono móvil aparecía o el buscaba la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo.

Al avanzar la tarde se percató que uno de los casos en que trabajaba implicaba a un wesen, al parecer un Geier quería introducir productos "frescos" en Portland, sin pensarlo tanto le marcó a Rosalee, seguía evitando la calidez de Monroe.

-Rosalee, hola. ¿Puedes recibirme en la tienda?

-Hola, Nick… claro la tienda siempre está abierta para ti.

De camino marcó a Trubel quien lo alcanzó justo al cruzar la puerta de la tienda de te y especias.

-Hey ¿qué hay Nick?, ¿de qué se trata?

Esta mañana nos reportaron dos cuerpos de dos varones jóvenes, sin terminar aún la autopsia el forense adelantó que a ambos les habían extraído la sangre; órganos como el corazón, hígado, entre otros, les fueron retirados.

-Entiendo, entonces debe ser un g… -Se animó a decir Rosalee.

-Geier, ¿cierto? –Interrumpió Trubel– Perdón…

-Sí, creo que es un geier. Rosalee voy a necesitar que estés atenta a cualquier sujeto que pueda venir a ofrecerte algún trato con materiales frescos. ¿Ok? –Señaló Nick.

-Claro, te llamaré inmediatamente.

-Y Trubel, sabes andar en la ciudad, estos jóvenes al parecer pasaron sus últimos días en la casa de ayuda Pembry, en el centro.

-Ok, quieres que vaya y revise el lugar, platique con algunos de los residentes.

-Así es, quizás obtengas algo de información.

-Bien, entonces te veo luego. –Le dio una palmada a Nick y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Trubel!

-¿Si?

-Recuerda, bajo perfil y evita las peleas. –Recalcó moviendo ambas manos con las palmas hacia abajo.

-Claro, nos vemos luego. –Salió velozmente de la tienda. Nick pensó que esa energía tan desbordada de Trubel le vendría bien en estos días.

Al quedar con Rosalee a solas no pudo evitar sentir algo de incomodidad, quería evitar a toda costa otra sesión de preguntas sobre cómo la ha estado pasando desde aquel día.

Entonces como imaginó Rosalee comenzó:

-Y ¿Monroe?... Pensé que le llamarías, siempre nos acompaña en estos casos. –Rosalee cruzó ambos brazos, quizás también en señal de inseguridad o incomodad de hablar con él.

-Sí, bien, hablé con él esta mañana, desayunamos juntos de hecho, pero no se sentía tan bien así que preferí dejarlo descansar, probablemente este caso no sea nada complicado.

-¿En serio? Qué curioso, hablé con él hace rato y no me sonó enfermo o algo.

-Sí, bien, quizás ya se sienta mejor.

-Quizás… -Dijo Rosalee acercándose un poco hacia Nick

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Hank y Wu me esperan en el precinto. Así que ya sabes si algo surge por aquí me avisas.

.

Nick comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Rosalee lo detuvo en seco.

-Nick… quiero comentarte algo. –Lo instó a pasar a la parte posterior de la tienda.

Sin muchas ganas el Grimm se dejó guiar. Suponía de lo que hablarían pero en realidad no estaba en el humor para escuchar más de lo mismo.

-Rosalee, agradezco tu preocupación pero estoy bien. –Se adelantó a decir.

-Nick sólo digo que son muchas cosas cayendo sobre ti al mismo tiempo. Juliette murió, tu madre murió y alguien de quien podrías decir es una acérrima enemiga tendrá un hijo tuyo. Por cierto, Adalind no es precisamente una persona a la que aprecie mucho pero no has ido a visitarla. La dejaste en casa de Bud y no has ido a preguntar cómo la está pasando. En su estado necesita cosas, atención médica por ejemplo que creo sería la más importante.

-Lo sé, me cruza por la cabeza varias veces al día que tengo que ir a revisar como está Adalind y el bebe, pero no sé, no me nace. Al menos ayer le marqué a Bud, me dijo que están bien y podrá hospedarla por una semana más en lo que regresa su esposa y los niños.

-Bueno con eso ganas sólo unos días más. Pero aparte… Monroe me comentó que…

-Monroe es muy bueno conmigo y en estos momentos no creo merecer su amabilidad.

-Nick… Monroe te aprecia mucho, deja que te ayude. –Rosalee se acercó, tomó a Nick por el brazo. –No debes alejarnos, en realidad todos estamos preocupados por ti pero no solo eso, todos estamos aquí para apoyarte. No debes quedarte en esa casa donde hay tan malos recuerdos, y menos sólo. Quién sabe qué tantas cosas estén pasando por tu mente estos días.

Sin decir más, se liberó de la mano de Rosalee, le agradeció las atenciones y se retiró. Se sentía contrariado. Por un lado realmente agradecía tener tan buenos amigos, pero por otro, no comprendía por qué no sólo lo dejaban tranquilo. Pasaría su duelo de la forma en que él quisiera pasarlo, y si no se permitía dejar ir a Juliette o si le apetecía cargar con la culpa, sería únicamente su problema. Conducía su camioneta a una velocidad inmoderada como parte de su protesta.

.

Justo en eso la imagen de Monroe apareció frente a él.

-Monroe no deberías ser tan bueno conmigo, también a ti te he causado problemas.- Una calidez peculiar pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante recorrió su cuerpo. Disminuyó la velocidad de la camioneta, y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de dirigirse a la casa de su amigo blutbad.

Porque de llegar a su casa Monroe lo recibiría con los brazos más que dispuestos, le ofrecería algo de comer, que siendo sinceros le caería de perlas, también le ofrecería una cerveza o quizás uno de esos vinos caros con que deleitaba el paladar de Nick, lo cual siendo más sinceros le vendría de lujo. Pero la mejor parte de todo sería la compañía y la charla amena con esas historias exóticas que Monroe le contaba entre visitas. Induciría en él tranquilidad y normalidad en su vida, porque esas historias de grimms y wesens ya formaban parte de su vida. La presencia de Monroe con su calidez, ocurrencias y amistad reconfortaban a Nick en casi todas las oportunidades que tenían de pasar tiempo juntos.

Entonces una preocupación se coló en sus pensamientos, Nick tenía claro que entre sus planes cercanos estaba buscar venganza contra la familia real, si es que sobrevivía alguien a parte del capitán Renard. Siendo Monroe tan leal, con probabilidad querría acompañarlo en todo lo que ello implicara. Nick sintió una punzada en el pecho y de su boca salió un rotundo no.

-No, Monroe no puede formar parte de eso, no puedo arriesgarlo.- El miedo a también perderlo habló a través de su boca, definitivamente no quería ver partir a otro de sus seres queridos.

.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y exhaló aire buscando que esto le despejara la mente que por unos instantes se inundó de escenarios negativos. Por lo pronto, se dijo, había que ir a la búsqueda de un geier, antes de que más cuerpos aparecieran mutilados.

* * *

La historia me está gustando mucho! pero qué puedo decir yo ;P

Ojala que en esta nueva temporada los escritores retomen algo de ese bromance tan divertido que tenían Nick y Monroe, se ha comentado mucho que algunos aspectos de la 1era temporada se traerán de vuelta para la 5ta, así que sólo queda esperar...

Mi historia plasma lo que me gustaría ver en el futuro cercano de estos dos chicos guapos. Y siendo sinceros quisiera ver a un Nick sufriendo un poquito(o mucho) por lo que pasó con Juliette porque siento no la apoyo lo suficiente, pero bueno veamos hasta donde llegan las cosas!

Espero les siga gustando!

Gracias a Pervertida yaoista por sus comentarios :)


	4. Parte 4

Hola!

Un poco tarde pero seguimos con la historia. Espero les siga gustando y agradezco con mucho cariño sus comentarios :)

.

* * *

Parte 4

Sintiendo tu ausencia

.

.

Al llegar al precinto Hank y Wu lo esperaban con el dictamen de autopsia completo de los dos cuerpos previamente encontrados, además le dieron la noticia del hallazgo de otros dos cuerpos, esta vez de mujeres.

-¿Mismas circunstancias?

-Si –se adelantó a decir Wu –. Lugar remoto y boscoso con acceso limitado pero usado por caminantes y excursionistas. El lugar de este segundo hallazgo se encuentra a tan sólo 17 kilómetros de distancia del primer reporte. Pareciera que no se están esforzando mucho en evitar su captura.

-Debe sentir mucha confianza en que no lograremos atraparle. ¿Tenemos algún otro indicio? –preguntó Nick

-Es una zona relativamente transitada por paseantes, hay marcas de neumáticos, varios tipos de neumáticos, pisadas nuevas y antiguas. Fuera de eso no tenemos mucho.

-Los cuerpos de las jóvenes fueron encontrados sin ropa y en apariencia también les fue drenada la sangre, algunos de sus órganos internos fueron extraídos.- Señaló Hank.

-¿Qué dice el dictamen de los dos primeros jóvenes?

-No será de mucha ayuda para ubicar al o los responsables. Indica que tenían alrededor de 48 horas de fallecidos al momento de ser encontrados. Los órganos fueron retirados con suma precisión, luego la sangre les fue drenada hasta morir. No hay huellas o ADN del perpetrador, ni tampoco indicio de sustancias, anestésicos o anticoagulantes, salvo…

-¿Qué?

- _Zingiber officinale_ … -Hank luchó para pronunciarlo correctamente, aunque con todas las palabras raras que ahora formaban parte de su léxico no le fue tan difícil.

-Jengibre. –Terminó Wu

-¿Jengibre?

-Se señala en el reporte que en algunos casos dependiendo la concentración puede provocar efectos sedantes y anticoagulantes –Profundizo Wu.

-Nick, una cosa más, -irrumpió Hank en la explicación- Los rastros de jengibre fueron encontrados en sus bocas y estómago, es probable que les hayan dado de beber a ambos alguna clase de infusión.

-Una taza de té antes de morir… -Dijo Wu en su característico tono entre sarcástico y juguetón.

Nick y Hank voltearon a ver a Wu que tan sólo preguntó con una mueca "¿Qué?"

-Pudiera ser que ambos sean wesen… -Señaló Nick

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestionó Wu

-¿Cuánta gente usa el jengibre en recetas o té? Es de uso común. Pero en una ocasión Monroe me comentó que sustancias o especias que para las personas normales son inofensivas para los wesen pueden provocar efectos diferentes o aumentados. Quizás lo suficiente como para mantenerlos sedados y poder someterlos a esos procedimientos.

Los tres se observaron los rostros encontrando aprobación a lo dicho por Nick, entonces este marcó al móvil de Trubel.

-Hola Nick, ¿qué pasa?

-Trubel, escucha, han aparecido dos cuerpos más, son de mujeres jóvenes en las mismas condiciones, pero aún no sabemos si también eran residentes de la Casa de Ayuda Pembry.

-Bien, no he avanzado mucho por acá, todos se muestran reacios a hablar, además al parecer estos jóvenes no eran muy abiertos a los demás inquilinos.

-¿Alguien recuerda haberlos visto salir o comentar algo? Quizás sepan en dónde solían pasar el rato.

-No, nada. Incluso no notaron su ausencia hasta que alguien vio el reporte en las noticias.

-Bueno, sigue vigilando el lugar. Tenemos una pista muy pequeña pero es algo, al parecer las dos primeras víctimas eran wesen. Puede ser que hayan bebido una infusión que contenía jengibre para sedarlos. Pon atención a eso.

-Algo ¿cómo té?

-Podría ser… ¿por qué?

-Bien, un chico me comentó que hace unos días una mujer estilo hippy o naturista, pasó por la casa ofreciendo remedios naturales, ungüentos, extractos y tés para varias dolencias a precio regalado.

-¿Sabes si los jóvenes adquirieron algo?

-No, y el joven que me comentó esto tampoco le compró nada.

-Crees que puedas preguntarle nuevamente, quizás te pueda dar más detalles.

-Ok, estoy en eso.

Entonces Nick compartió a Hank y Wu sus sospechas de que el responsable pudiera ser también un wesen, coincidiendo todos que la pista más sólida era la que seguía Trubel.

-Montaremos guardia afuera de la casa, por lo pronto.- Señaló Hank haciendo una seña a Wu para que lo acompañara.

-Claro, yo llevo los cafés.

-¡Hey, no me dejen fuera! –Protestó Nick.

Pero antes de poder decirles más, Hank y Wu se retiraron. Tan sólo le dijeron a Nick que le avisarían si observaban cualquier cosa sospechosa.

.

Sin mucho que hacer en el Precinto pensó en ir a revisar nuevamente la zona donde encontraron los cuerpos para aprovechar la noche, quizás lograra encontrar alguna pista. Al momento de tomar su chaqueta se detuvo por un instante, un instante en el que consideró que sería peligroso ir solo, y quizás poco útil sin la ayuda de alguien que pudiera olfatear un rastro, alguien como Monroe… se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio sintiendo otra vez esa sensación mezclada de culpa, rechazo, pero al mismo tiempo necesidad de verlo, de apoyarse en él como siempre había hecho.

Para no dejar que sus emociones tomaran control sobre él se puso en marcha.

.

Tantas veces ha trabajado solo en sus casos como detective, incluso como Grimm se lanzó en solitario a varios; se decía a si mismo mientras conducía su camioneta al bosque, esperando encontrar una complicidad interna para sus actos. Porque realmente no necesitaba pedir ayuda en todo a Monroe, ahora ya contaba con más experiencia y sus sentidos de Grimm también se habían incrementado.

Con esas palabras se trató de convencer a si mismo de su autosuficiencia como cazador de wesen y detective de policía pero rápidamente su conciencia le aclaró que eso no estaba a discusión.

La cuestión era que seguía buscando motivos para no buscar a Monroe, era una sensación peculiar, como si hubieran tenido una pelea, aunque el único combatiente fue Nick al rechazar duramente las atenciones de Monroe.

Había algo en el fondo de todo eso, algo que no terminaba de cristalizar, algo como un sentimiento que quería permear a la superficie de Nick pero que alejaba cada vez que lo sentía emerger. _Si tan sólo pudiera regresar todo a como era…_ , se escuchó decir cortando la palabra " _antes"_ , esa palabra le resultaba grotesca y risible de pronunciar porque no era del tipo de persona que va por la vida lamentándose cosas, incluso cuando en su pasado la supuesta pérdida de sus padres lo acongojó, nunca dedicó mucho tiempo a ello.

Sólo que ahora lo rodeaban demasiadas perdidas, ¿qué clase de Grimm era Nick que no podía proteger a sus seres queridos? ¿Ese es realmente el destino final vivido por todos sus antepasados?

Pudiera ser que su distanciamiento de Monroe fuera debido a un instinto de protección o bien que sólo se tratara de ese incomodo periodo de duelo. Sin embargo sentía algo más, ese algo sobre el que aún no tenía definición.

.

El trayecto hasta el lugar de los hallazgos le resultó largo, Nick tenía su mente muy ocupada en emociones y recuerdos. Al arribar apagó las luces de la camioneta avanzando algunos metros en oscuridad. Luego detuvo la marcha, bajó de la camioneta para caminar en el bosque tratando de percibir algo de utilidad. Quizás el geier responsable de estos crímenes regresara esta noche con más víctimas. Esperaba que Hank y Wu lograran dar con esa mujer naturista para lograr armar todo el rompecabezas.

Luego de caminar por cerca de media hora Nick percibió algo a lo lejos, tal vez pisadas, siguió el sonido hasta que dio alcance a una silueta oscura que caminaba arrastrando algo a sus espaldas. A través de la oscuridad de la noche los ojos del Grimm no perdían detalle, todo su cuerpo se encontraba en alerta.

Mientras seguía a la figura repentinamente sintió que alguien lo observaba, se detuvo en seco al menos en dos ocasiones para mirar hacia atrás y los lados, buscando, pero no logró distinguir nada por lo que sólo le quedo seguir caminando.

Así continuó por al menos otros veinte minutos, entonces la figura se detuvo, Nick aprovechó para acercarse más y así lograr observar a detalle las acciones del sujeto que al parecer aún no lo percibía. Vestía ropa suelta y en la cabeza una gorra deportiva, no diferenciaba si se trataba de un hombre o mujer. Luego notó como se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a maniobrar la bolsa que arrastraba, jalándola, dejando expuesto su macabro contenido que como atinó Nick era un cuerpo inerte. Se acercó con convicción sacando su arma para enfrentarlo, pero finalmente sus fuertes y presurosas pisadas le delataron.

-¡Sal desgraciado! –Gritó el sujeto mientras se incorporaba, revelando su género masculino.

-¡Policía de Portland! ¡Está bajo arresto! –Nick emergió de entre los arbustos.

-¡Un policía!

-¡Póngase de rodillas con ambas manos sobre su cabeza!

-Ni lo pienses –echándose a correr al instante.

Nick se precipitó igualmente para detenerlo pero el tipo era rápido, muy rápido que le sacó una buena ventaja en la carrera, estaba batallando para alcanzarlo, perdiéndole el rastro entre los árboles. Se detuvo aguzando sus sentidos, su oído sobre todo, para tratar de percibir al sospechoso, sin éxito. Cuando comenzaba a darse por vencido fue derribado duramente hacia la tierra, cayendo su pistola también. Inició un aguerrido forcejeo con el hombre que sujetaba un objeto en la mano derecha.

Nick logró asestarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro momento que aprovecho para ponerse en pie pero el sujeto hizo igual y encolerizado se abalanzó contra él, sintiendo como algo frío cortó a través de la piel y tejido de su brazo izquierdo contrastando con la sangre caliente que brotó de la herida.

-Estás acabado. –Le dijo el sujeto. Sin embargo cuando se disponía a atacar nuevamente otra silueta salió del bosque tacleándolo por sorpresa, quedando sometido en el suelo lo que permitió a Nick esposarlo. El dolor en su brazo se incrementaba a cada movimiento. La sangre ya le había escurrido hasta alcanzar la mano, debía tratarse de un corte profundo.

.

Se interesó entonces, en averiguar la identidad de quien lo había ayudado con tan buen tino. Unas facciones familiares fueron tomando forma entre las sombras nocturnas.


	5. Parte 5

**Parte 5**

 **Sentimientos reprimidos**

.

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sorprendido Nick.

Monroe se sacudió la chaqueta y sus pantalones.

–Ok, ¿no hay un "gracias por salvarme"?... es lo menos que esperaba.

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en este lugar?

– ¡Cielos! De verdad ¿eso importa?

Nick no dijo nada, una fuerte punzada en su dolorido brazo lo impidió. Su sorpresa por la súbita aparición de Monroe se vio mermada por el dolor intenso de la herida.

–Más tarde conversamos, es urgente atenderte ese brazo–. Monroe levantó al sospechoso del suelo. – ¡Vamos!

–No podemos irnos, hay que hablarle a Hank, este tipo regresó para desechar otro cuerpo…

Monroe suspiró profundamente y dijo: –Mi prioridad es atenderte. Puedo oler la sangre que mana de tu herida. Necesitas atención.

.

La caminata de regreso fue cansada para Nick e incómoda para Monroe por el silencio que se negó a dejarlos sólo interrumpido por sus pisadas y por la llamada a Hank que realizó Monroe para avisarle lo ocurrido. Finalmente luego de un rato comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de las sirenas aproximándose.

Las luces de las patrullas jugaban con la negrura del bosque. El primero en acercarse a Nick fue Hank.

.

– ¿Qué no te habíamos dejado en el precinto?

–Lo sé, pero pensé…

Súbitamente un paramédico se acercó a Nick para conducirlo hacia la ambulancia. Le retiró la chaqueta con cuidado pero fue necesario cortar la manga de la camisa. La herida era de aproximadamente nueve centímetros de largo.

–Lo mejor es trasladarlo al hospital.

–No es nada serio.

–Necesita sutura, antibióticos y una vacuna de tétanos.

Monroe se aproximó, puso su mano en el hombro de Nick.

–Vamos, es necesario. Si puedes seguir a un sospechoso sin ayuda, en el bosque nocturno… puedes soportar unos cuantos pinchazos.

–Ok. –Dijo Nick sin voltear a ver el rostro de Monroe que instintivamente retiró su mano al notar el tono molesto de su amigo.

.

.

.

Ya en el hospital, luego de pasar por la aplicación de medicamentos y las suturas le pidieron a Nick que reposara por unos instantes en la camilla de la sala de urgencias.

Se encontraba desesperado por regresar al precinto, quería tener unos minutos a solas con su sospechoso. Trató de incorporarse pero su brazo le escoció a pesar del analgésico. Acomodó su espalda en la fría camilla y cerró los ojos. El cansancio de la persecución al fin lo alcanzó, el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de su fatigado cuerpo pero justo antes de vencerse percibió unas pisadas suaves que se aproximaban hacía él.

Abrió los ojos para observar de quien se trataba topándose con el rostro preocupado de Monroe.

– ¿Qué hay Nick? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –Se posicionó al lado derecho de la camilla.

–Bien, mucho mejor. Gracias. Oye ¿sabes algo sobre Hank y el sujeto detenido?

–De hecho, Hank me avisó que lo pondrán un rato en la celda, esperaran a que regreses para comenzar el interrogatorio.

–Perfecto–. Cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió rápidamente – ¿Trubel?

–Hank le comentó sobre la detención, pero aún no es seguro que este tipo sea el único responsable así que le pidió que siguiera vigilando la casa de ayuda.

–Bien, está cubierta esa parte–. Una duda surcó por su mente: –Pareces estar muy enterado del caso.

–Bien, Hank me marcó más temprano para ponerme al tanto de este caso. Estaba algo sorprendido de que no estuviera participando–. Los ojos de Nick se arquearon un poco, Monroe no supo descifrar la mirada así que continuó su explicación. –Me dirigí al precinto que es donde Hank indicó te encontrabas pero en el camino observé pasar tu camioneta, bastante apurado debo decir… Ciertamente me preocupé, decidí seguirte y aquí estamos.

Nick no dijo nada, sólo alejó la vista porque tanta sobreprotección lo incomodó. Incluso si las cosas resultaron mal para él y la ayuda fue necesaria, se sentía molesto.

Un calosfrió recorrió su torso desnudo, la camisa le había sido retirada al momento de la exploración médica.

–Tengo que ir a la casa por algo de ropa.

–No te apures. De camino al hospital pasé por tu casa. –Monroe levantó el brazo derecho mostrando un pequeño maletín negro hasta entonces no visto por Nick.

–Gracias.

Con cuidado Monroe ayudó a Nick a ponerse una playera blanca de manga corta para no lastimar la herida. También le llevo otra chaqueta que por el monto quedo sobre el regazo del joven detective.

Luego, silencio y nada más. Monroe estaba harto de esos silencios. ¿Cuándo habían tomado el control de su tiempo con Nick? ¿Cómo lo permitió? Aunque se reprochaba por esto, titubeaba en iniciar la conversación porque tenía muchos cuestionamientos que sonaban a reclamo y realmente no quería iniciar una disputa. Aun así no pudo evitar un tono inquisitorio en cuanto comenzó a hablar.

–Oye Nick, no sé cómo te suene esto pero, dime que no estabas buscando alguien con quien pelar.

– ¡No!, por supuesto que no. –Al instante Nick se puso a la defensiva.

–Entonces ¿qué hacías en ese lugar tú solo?

–Fue una corazonada ¿ok? Pensé que podrían ir a dejar otro cuerpo… y al final de cuentas fue la decisión correcta. La captura de ese sujeto ciertamente será de gran ayuda. –Nick evitaba en todo momento hacer contacto visual con Monroe.

– _Ciertamente_ … pero no era necesario que fueras sólo, pudiste hablarle a Trubel, o Hank. O ¿qué hay de mí?

–Por favor…

– ¿Por qué no me hablaste? Pude acompañarte, lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo ¿no? En horas inapropiadas, en lugares peligros, quizás protestando pero nunca te he dado un no rotundo–. Monroe caminó rodeando la camilla hasta obtener algo de contacto visual con Nick.

–Esto es demasiado. No es como si te estuviera evitando.

– ¿Quién dice que me estás evitando? ¿Acaso te cuestioné sobre ello? O es que tú… Nick… ¡eso es!, ¿me estás evitando?–. Monroe se aproximó un poco más al rostro de Nick.

–Monroe… yo…– Los ojos azul grisáceo de Nick se fijaron a los de Monroe. Por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin palabras para describir lo que sentía.

En realidad no estaba molesto con Monroe… menos ahora que nuevamente le había salvado la vida. Pero había algo, algo que se arremolinaba en su pecho deseoso de salir. Su mirada fija al rostro preocupado de Monroe le provocaba ganas de hablar pero ¡rayos! las palabras se negaban a salir. Justo cuando sentía que rozaban la superficie Monroe interrumpió:

–Entonces ¿por qué acudiste sólo al bosque? Los Grimm no son seres inmortales, por si no lo sabías…

–Estás exagerando… No tengo tiempo para esto–. Nick tomó su chaqueta, comenzó a incorporarse de la camilla. –Necesito regresar al precinto para interrogar al detenido–. A pesar del escozor en su brazo se alejó a paso firme dándole la espalda a Monroe y a esos sentimientos que también le escocían las entrañas incluso más duro que la peor herida que hubiera recibido en su vida.

– ¿Sigue siendo por Juliette?

Escuchó decir a sus espaldas pero Nick no detuvo su caminar.

.

Monroe permaneció un rato estático sintiendo el peso de la impotencia acumulada. Pero al no haber ya nada que hacer ahí decidió marcharse de regreso a su casa. No arrancó al instante, por unos instantes se quedó sentado en el interior de su Volkswagen amarillo.

Al desconocer lo que realmente ocurría dentro de Nick, asumía que su comportamiento arrebatado era debido, todavía, a su proceso de duelo por Juliette. Quedar fuera de ello y no lograr ayudarlo lo hería profundamente. Por esa noche se dijo, había hecho suficiente. De todas formas más tarde marcaría a Hank por si acaso se llegaba a necesitar ayuda de una mano extra. Con todo y la molestia de Nick no pensaba dejarlo solo otra vez.

–Lo siento amigo, pero no estás cuerdo al cien por ciento–. Dijo en voz alta al momento de iniciar la marcha.

.

.

Nick por su parte, al salir del Hospital recordó que había llegado en ambulancia así que tuvo que caminar hacia la avenida para tomar un taxi. Trataba de enfocarse en el caso y en la entrevista con su detenido pero punzadas aleatorias a su corazón le hacían notar que se avecinaba una conversación con Monroe, una larga y profunda conversación a la que aún le faltaban las palabras adecuadas.

El taxista le preguntó si le incomodaba un poco de música pero a Nick le vino de maravilla, descansó su cabeza en el asiento mientras comenzaron a sonar las notas de un clásico de Frank Sinatra, Witchcraft.

 _'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft_

 _And although, I know, it's strictly taboo_

 _When you arouse the need in me_

 _My heart says yes indeed in me_

 _Proceed with what your leading me to_

Al instante Nick sintió que esa canción no le ayudaría a aplacar el remolino de emociones que borboteaban en su interior.

.

.

* * *

Cielos! De pronto uno se llena de ocupaciones y se dificulta avanzar pero no lo dejaré! Me encanta la historia y quiero ver hacia dónde llega :)

Gracias por seguir leyendome..


	6. Parte 6

Parte 6

Acercándonos

.

.

Hank se sorprendió al observar llegar a Nick, eran casi las dos y treinta de la mañana, por la hora era poca la actividad en el precinto.

– Hey Nick, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Vine a interrogar al sospechoso.

– Pudiste esperar a que amaneciera…

– No, estoy bien.

Hank omitió el regaño a su joven compañero y lo siguió hacia la sala de entrevistas.

El detenido respondía al nombre de Charles Eisermann a quien por más que Nick encaró no reveló ser un wesen. No pudieron encontrar delitos previos graves más que algunos asaltos y riñas, nada que sirviera al presente caso. Además desde el momento que comenzó el interrogatorio repetía una y otra vez que no era el asesino, que sólo se encargaba de desechar los cuerpos.

–Está bien. Por un momento digamos que creemos lo que dices. ¿Quién es la persona que te contacta para la entrega de los cuerpos? –Preguntó Nick.

–No sé su nombre. Me marca a mi teléfono móvil para decirme en dónde recoger los cuerpos, nunca en el mismo lugar. Usa algún aditamento para alterar su voz porque se escucha artificial. Las tres ocasiones en que ha marcado son de números diferentes. Pueden verlo si sus expertos revisan el aparato.

Ahora con las esposas y desprovisto de las sombras de la noche el hombre lucía tan pequeño y frágil que hizo sentir mal a Nick, porque, ¿cómo era posible que un cazador Grimm no hubiera logrado detenerlo sin ayuda?

– ¿Y cómo te paga? – Cuestionó Hank

–Deja un paquete de dinero en efectivo bajo los cuerpos. Es todo lo que sé. Jamás se ha presentado el tipo. Me marca, acudo a la dirección, recojo el cuerpo, mi dinero y me traslado al bosque a arrojar los cadáveres. Aceptaré mi cargo únicamente por este delito y bueno… por la lesión que le causé, – señaló hacia Nick– pero, ¡no más! ¡No soy ningún asesino!

En esos instantes Wu ingresó a la habitación.

–Señores, me pueden acompañar un momento.

Les explicó que las llamadas que había en el móvil del sospechoso provenían de teléfonos desechables, así que no tendrían avance por ese lado. Hank y Nick se voltearon a ver, coincidiendo ambos en que probablemente tendrían que apoyarse en este sujeto Eisermann para lograr rastrear al asesino, sin embargo no querían llegar a ello. No querían esperar a que sonara el teléfono para que el asesino avisara que desecharía más cuerpos.

Al instante Nick se llevó su móvil al oído, le marcaría a Trubel para conocer si ella tenía algún avance. Pero Hank le detuvo la mano.

– ¿Hank?

–Nick ya hiciste mucho por este día. Necesitas ir a descansar.

–Estoy bien, además Trubel…

–Si ella tuviera algún indicio o algo que comentar ya hubiera marcado, ¿no crees?– Hank no soltaba la mano de Nick. –Ven, vamos, te llevo a casa.

Nick ya no quería aventarse otro round de discusión con otro de sus amigos, lo de Monroe fue suficiente. Le marcaría temprano a Trubel y retomaría la investigación sobre esa naturista posible Geier.

.

.

Al arribar a su domicilio observó su camioneta estacionada frente a la puerta, volteó a ver a Hank que aclaró:

–Le pedí a un oficial que la trajera. No podíamos dejarla abandonada a mitad del bosque. Ten –. Le pasó sus llaves.

–Gracias Hank.

–Trata de no hacer nada alocado por lo que resta de la noche. Creo que a todos nos vendrá bien un rato de sueño reparador. ¿Ok?

–Claro…. Te veo mañana–. Y bajó del coche.

En un pasado que cada día lucía más lejano e irreal, regresar a su hogar le hubiera significado descanso, y el confort de una cálida bienvenida pero ahora lo único que se acercaba a recibirlo era la aplastante soledad del vacío de un hogar destruido. No había ni ecos de las conversaciones con Juliette, la culpa se las había arrebatado.

Suspiró profundamente rompiendo un poco del silencio en la habitación. No encendió las luces, simplemente se movió en la oscuridad hasta llegar a su sillón en la sala y se dejó caer. _Cierra los ojos Nick, vamos_. Se dijo, pero el sueño como a recientes fechas le ocurría se negó a hacer presencia. Por un instante la idea de marcar a Monroe rondó su cabeza. Sintió que su cálida voz le traería algo de confort y quizás escuchar alguna de sus tantas historias le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Monroe…

Cerró los ojos al sentir como su corazón extrañaba la peculiar compañía de Monroe, porque a pesar de que constantemente lo exasperaba, las situaciones difíciles no lucían tan terribles estando Monroe cerca. Sabía que contaba con su apoyo incondicional, incluso ahora que constantemente trataba de rechazarlo.

La calidez que Nick estaba experimentando era sobrecogedora, su corazón latía inquieto y su cuerpo reaccionaba a ello, una inesperada ola de calor corrió por él. Sorprendiéndolo pero no de forma negativa.

No pudo dormir ni relajarse, diversas emociones lo visitaron intermitentemente hasta entrada la mañana. Se metió al baño para darse una ducha. A pesar de la limpieza que le hicieron durante su chequeo en el hospital, percibía el aroma característico de la sangre sobre su piel. El agua caliente le reconfortó más allá de las palabras. Se puso una camisa de manga larga que ya casi no usaba por quedarle algo suelta pero en estos momentos le ayudaba a no incomodarle el vendaje.

.

.

Antes de dirigirse al precinto se detuvo en casa de Bud, permaneció por unos instantes en el interior de su camioneta, el brazo aun le calaba a ratos con el movimiento pero definitivamente se sentía mejor.

Luego de titubear varios minutos al fin se animó a tocar el timbre de la puerta.

– ¡Nick! ¡Hola!

–Bud, hola. ¿Cómo está todo por aquí?

–Bien, bien. Tranquilo debo decir. No podría ir mejor. Sólo qué, bueno no sé, creo que sería mejor para Adalind y para el bebé que estuvieran bajo supervisión médica. Es sólo que… por la experiencia que tengo con mi mujer, el alumbramiento puede ser en cualquier momento.

Teniendo la excusa perfecta para apurar su visita le dijo:

–Claro, estoy a punto de concluir un caso con un wesen, una vez termine vendré por Adalind para llevarla con el médico y recoger sus cosas.

–Quiere decir que…

–Sí, la llevaré conmigo. No puedo abusar tanto tiempo de tu hospitalidad. Por cierto ¿Está despierta?– Nick echó una mirada rápida al interior de la casa de Bud pero no logró verla.

–Oh si, si, se despertó temprano. Es muy complicado dormir a gusto en la etapa final del embarazo. Mi esposa siempre se quejaba de ello. Está tomando un baño. Pasa la esperaremos en la cocina, acabo de preparar el almuerzo–. Bud se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Nick.

–No, tengo prisa, me esperan en el precinto. Pero si logro concluir este caso, hoy mismo podría pasar por la noche–. Nick dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Bud y se alejó rápidamente.

–Claro, claro, le diré a Adalind que pasaste a visitarla.

–Sí, dile. Cualquier cosa me avisas. ¡Nos vemos!

– ¡Hasta luego!

A espaldas de Bud se acercó Adalind en bata y toalla enredada en el cabello.

– ¿Era Nick?

–Si, vino a ver cómo están tú y el bebé. Pero tuvo que irse, al parecer está detrás de un delincuente, un wesen delincuente. Pero dijo que volverá más tarde.

Adalind no dijo nada, sólo miró pensativa hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta para ir a cambiarse.

Mientras, afuera de la casa de ayuda Pembry Trubel esperaba por algo de acción. Estaba tomando café, la mañana era fresca. Hasta el momento no había observado nada sospechoso, ni tampoco había regresado la mujer de los remedios naturales. Eso pensaba justo cuando observó a una mujer ingresar a la casa, su atuendo llamó su atención.

Ni hippie ni naturista, sólo una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años, cabello recogido en una coleta, vestía una falda negra que casi rozaba el suelo, suéter marrón oscuro y unas gastadas botas. Cargaba una bolsa grande de tela. Decidió era buen momento para marcar a Nick.

–Buenos días Nick.

–Hey, Trubel, ¿qué hay?

–Hank me comentó lo de tu brazo, ¿cómo vas?

–Bien, no fue nada. ¿Has averiguado algo?

–Si, por eso te marco. Creo que la mujer regresó, la estoy siguiendo.

– ¿Confirmaste si es un geier?

–No, aun no. Voy a acercarme para ver los productos que vende.

–Bien, voy para allá. Le diré a Hank que nos alcance. Trata de entretenerla mientras llegamos.

–Correcto. Los veo acá.

Trubel ingresó a la casa, observaba a todos esos jóvenes sin hogar, aunque trato de no poner atención a ellos, le recordó sus días previos a conocer a Nick. Trato de no recordar malos tiempos y aclaro su mente. Encontró a la mujer justo en la sala de estar donde dos jovencitas conversaban con ella.

–Hola. –Trubel se aproximó para observar los productos que la mujer había colocado sobre una mesita en la sala de estar.

–Qué tal linda. Si necesitas algo, pregunta. Será un placer ayudarte.

– ¿Estás cosas son mejores que los medicamentos? –Trubel levantó uno de los frascos que al parecer contenía hojas y raíces secas, lo acercó a su rostro para observarlo mejor.

–Ah, los jóvenes realmente no saben reconocer todos los beneficios de la medicina natural.

Trubel notó que una de las chicas llevaba una bolsa de papel con algo en su interior.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algo que puedan recomendar?

–Es té de jengibre. Es muy efectivo contra los cólicos–. Y se alejaron dado las gracias.

Trubel sintió como su corazón se aceleró, volteó a ver el rostro de la mujer, pero esta lucía tan tranquila que su sonrisa despreocupada y segura incomodó a la joven Grimm.

La mujer interpretó el rostro de Trubel como el de una posible compradora por lo que comentó: –El jengibre es muy especial, dependiendo de la concentración, puede ayudarte con una fuerte gripe, malestar estomacal, hasta dolencias musculares.

–Vaya, es bueno ¿no?

Continuó intercambiando comentarios con la mujer poniendo atención para revelarla como un geier pero no lograba notar nada. Decidió entonces, para no levantar sospechas, comprarle alguno de los productos que ofrecía, escogiendo unas bolsitas de té de jengibre. La mujer muy tranquila le dio las gracias y se alejó a buscar otros compradores.

Nick llego antes que Hank, se encontró con Trubel en la acera frente a la casa de ayuda, esperaron por varios minutos hasta que finalmente vieron salir a la mujer y comenzaron a seguirla.

Continuaron a pie hasta llegar a un área de bodegas antiguas. Se encontraba relativamente lejos de la casa de ayuda. Dos sujetos de mediana edad resguardaban la entrada de una de las bodegas. Nick y Trubel observaban a una distancia segura. La mujer caminó hacia la puerta y al momento los tres hicieron woge dejando ver su verdadera identidad como geier.

Se acercaron con cuidado, buscaron por dónde entrar hasta dar con una pequeña puerta con una cortina de plástico de la que salía una banda transportadora. Se introdujeron sin hacer ruido, al instante notaron el desagradable aroma de material orgánico en descomposición. Las voces de los tres sospechosos se escuchaban con claridad en los oídos de Nick, lo que le ayudó a saber hacia dónde caminar.

–Esta noche será la última pesca. Se hizo demasiado ruido en las noticias. Ese imbécil de Eisermann no desechó con cuidado los cuerpos–. Dijo uno de los hombres.

–Quizás si fue un error confiarle este trabajo. Sino fuera porque el cliente es muy importante y hay mucho dinero en esto, nos habríamos ido ya mismo.

–Hoy por la noche regresamos por una de las chicas y listo. Terminamos con Portland–. Señaló la mujer.

Para Nick fue suficiente, dio una palmada al brazo de Trubel, le señaló que se acercara al otro extremo de la bodega. Entonces caminó hacia el frente saliendo de entre los estantes metálicos y restos de cajas de cartón.

– ¡Hey! ¡Geier!

Al instante los tres wesen voltearon los rostros hacia Nick que caminaba a paso seguro aproximándose a ellos, ante la sorpresa de la interrupción los tres hicieron woge.

– ¿Han estado haciendo negocios en Portland?

– ¡Es un Grimm!

Los dos hombres rápidamente trataron de atajar a Nick, la mujer por su parte intentó alejarse yendo hacia la entrada de la bodega pero al instante Trubel le salió al paso sometiéndola sin mayor complicación.

Mientras Nick se encontraba luchando con los dos cómplices de la mujer, una sensación efervescente corrió por su cuerpo, el dolor de su herida se desvaneció por completo. Lanzó contra unos estantes a uno de los sujetos, cayendo diversos frascos con material aun fresco, intensificando el olor a tejido humano, quedando de momento noqueado. Entonces fijo su atención al otro sujeto iniciando un intercambio de golpes, que con cada embate incitaba a Nick a golpear más y más fuerte, sus puños se movían sin freno, sólo querían seguir golpeando y probar su fuerza.

– ¡¿Nick?! – De la nada irrumpió la voz de un Monroe sorprendido del exceso de violencia presenciado.

Nick se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta que los dos geier se encontraban muy lastimados en el suelo. Volteó a verse sus puños que estaban húmedos de sangre caliente. Luego observó el rostro extrañado de su amigo blutbad.

–Márcale a Hank y dile dónde encontrarnos–. Dijo a Trubel.

Nick sintió ganas de limpiarse las manos, caminó hacia un extremo de la bodega donde había visto unos trapos sucios, al hacerlo pasó a un lado de la mujer de los tés que horrorizada se encogió y chilló un poco pensando que podría terminar igual que sus dos compañeros.

Trubel sólo pudo seguir a Nick con la vista, contrario a Monroe que caminó hasta alcanzarlo.

– Nick, Nick…

– Ahora no Monroe.

.

.

Ya en la estación el capitán Renard increpó a Nick sobre la fuerte golpiza que dio a los dos sujetos que si bien aceptaron su responsabilidad querían alegar exceso de fuerza en su detención. Por lo pronto le pidió que se retirara a su casa, Hank se encargaría de preparar el informe para el fiscal, lo que le causó mucha molestia.

–Aun no declaran el nombre del comprador de los órganos.

–Me encargaré de ello personalmente–. Señaló Renard. –Necesito que vuelvas a la normalidad Nick, no puedo permitir otro caso como este porque llamarías definitivamente la atención de asuntos internos y tomando en cuenta tu situación, eso podría ser un gran problema.

Nick sintió ganas de refutar lo dicho por su capitán pero el coraje quería ganar a la razón así que se dio la vuelta y se alejó dando grandes zancadas. Renard no hizo el esfuerzo por detenerlo, conocía bien su carácter y no vio caso en argumentar con él.

Mientras Monroe esperaba afuera sentado en el interior de su sedán amarillo. Al observar salir a Nick con su camioneta decidió seguirlo. Le marcó varias veces pero este no tomaba sus llamadas, el joven Grimm conducía rápidamente pasándose altos y demás. Quería hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que causara un accidente así que apuró la marcha aproximándose por la parte trasera, sonando el claxon para captar su atención. Lo cual logró al notar que Nick miró el espejo retrovisor, entonces Monroe marcó nuevamente y finalmente hizo que le tomara la llamada.

– Monroe ¿qué haces? – sonaba muy molesto.

– ¿Me preguntas a mí? Por favor, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu Nick? Por la forma en que conduces puedes causar un accidente.

– Monroe…

– Tienes que relajarte y bajar la velocidad. No sé qué haya pasado con tu caso y tu capitán, pero es peligroso amigo–. Del otro lado escuchó exhalar aire a Nick. –Vamos a comer algo.

– ¿Tu casa? Preguntó Nick.

– Claro…

* * *

Wouu está ocasión me tarde un poquito más en actualizar la historia... pero debo decir que es porque ya comenzó la nueva temporada de Grimm y he estado muy ocupada actualizando mi página de tumblr.

Hasta ahorita la serie va bien... pero justo como imaginaba la serie no muestra a un Nick muy afectado por la muerte de Juliette (perdón por el spoiler) Es por eso que mi historia muestra algo de este aspecto.

Bien, muchas gracias a Youko Saiyo por sus comentarios... espero les siga gustando mi historia :)


	7. Parte 7

**Parte 7**

 **Sintiendo**

.

.

Nick disminuyó la velocidad, la furia repentina menguó pero su interior no se tranquilizó. Al contrario su corazón latía con fuerza, ansioso, expectante.

Analizó lo ocurrido momentos antes cuando sometió a los geier, de no haber sido por la voz de Monroe que lo hizo reaccionar ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Tenía la fuerza en sus puños para acabar con la vida del geier pero Nick no era un Grimm presto a aniquilar a todos los wesen que se cruzaran en su camino.

Trató de sincerarse con él mismo y entonces percibió que se había vuelto voluble (por decirlo de alguna manera) y agresivo, no lograba estar tranquilo en ningún momento y a la menor provocación le brotaba una ira cual volcán en erupción. Una ira que sentía era debida a la impotencia de lo acontecido con Juliette. Estaba convencido de que pudo ayudarla más, comprenderla más y apoyarla pero por esos días la culpa no se lo permitió.

– Si tan sólo hubiera aceptador tomar el brebaje que preparó Rosalee…– Exclamó al aire

Al instante escuchó decir en la voz de Juliette: "¿Cuándo entenderás que me gusta quién soy?"

Una daga imaginaria pero caliente y filosa le penetró en el pecho. Su mente deseosa de paz, contradictoriamente atacaba con recuerdos dolorosos. "Tú me hiciste ahora acostúmbrate", escuchó decir a Juliette.

Era imposible no derrumbarse ante la idea de que todo eso había sido culpa de Nick. Cómo podría él suponer que vivir como un Grimm no conllevaría riesgos para sus seres queridos cuando su misma tía Marie se lo advirtió, incluso confirmado con la vida errante de su madre.

Nick vivía en una ilusión, siendo un policía, teniendo una bonita novia veterinaria, conviviendo con unos buenos amigos wesen mientras cazaban criaturas y descubrían los misterios del mundo de los Grimm. ¡Que irreal! Este era un mundo peligroso, lleno de riesgos para humanos y para los wesen, un mundo lleno de secretos milenarios, pero de bendita ignorancia para ambos lados, sobre todo para los humanos. ¿Quién era Nick para creer que podría balancear ambos mundos?

Nick constantemente le agradaba brincarse las reglas. No bien había descubierto su condición de Grimm y se aferró a un blutbad para no recorrer solo ese camino. Ese alguien de quien también escuchó que los wesen no podían hacer mancuerna con un Grimm. Al menos en este instante en que trataba de sincerarse tuvo que reconocer que en un principio realmente procuraba la compañía de Monroe por la ayuda con todo ese conocimiento ancestral del que parecía tener todas las respuestas. Pero después fue la amistad, la complicidad, las llamadas a escondidas, las visitas furtivas que le daban un extra a su día a día. Como si nadie más pudiera compartir algo tan secreto como ellos dos.

–Monroe… ¿Será imposible realmente ser cercano a un Grimm?

Nick sintió como la furia palpitante casi desapareció por completo. Qué confort tan grande le provocó evocar su nombre.

– ¿Por qué? –Se preguntó justo cuando estacionaba su camioneta frente al domicilio del blutbad. Entonces su corazón cambió de latir por violenta cólera, a algo parecido a una peculiar emoción, esa sensación que a recientes días lo tenía igualmente de cabeza.

Observó el VW amarillo de Monroe, aun lado se encontraba él, esperando, lucía ansioso. Pasaron al interior sin decirse nada. Caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina. Monroe sacó un par de cervezas del refrigerador, le pasó una a Nick que dio un trago largo. Entonces Monroe rompió el silencio.

–Bien, antes que nada, prepararé algo de comer. Cualquier conversación que tengamos será mejor con el estómago lleno. Ya sabes lo que dicen…

–No, en realidad no. Pero eso no importa ahora.

–Creo que no.

Monroe preparó dos sándwiches y unas papas fritas sazonadas tan sabrosamente que Nick no echó de menos que el suyo no llevara alguna carne fría. Le venía justo a la cerveza que tomaban.

Mientras comían las papas, estiró su mano para tomar otra tanda al mismo tiempo que Monroe estiró la suya. El rose de sus manos fue desconcertante, su corazón recibió una fuerte sacudida. Ambos se voltearon a ver como si la sensación los hubiera recorrido a ambos pero Nick retiró primero la vista.

Monroe sintió que era el momento de iniciar la conversación.

–Nick… Necesitas tomar control de ti mismo. Toda esta situación te está afectando demasiado. Juliette se ha ido para siempre y no…

–No es sólo Juliette –Interrumpió Nick. – ¿No lo entiendes?

–Ayúdame a comprender…– No hubo respuesta.

Viendo a Monroe y esa pequeña área de la cocina en donde tantas comidas habían compartido, Nick pensó que no podría ser así para siempre. Estando cerca él, sólo podría traer más daño a Hank, Wu, Rosalee y Monroe. Incluso a Adalind ahora que tendría su bebé.

Quería alejarse para que ya nadie saliera lastimado pero no podía. Tenía que permanecer cerca de Adalind y al menos por un tiempo no sería posible alejarse de Portland, no con un bebe recién nacido.

Entonces Nick dijo: –Es impotencia…

– ¿Impotencia? ¿De qué?

–No poder protegerlos a todos, a las personas que me importan. A ti…

–Esa es una carga muy grande, no puedes responsabilizarte de todos. Cada quien entró a esto por su propio pie y bajo su propio riesgo. De alguna forma lo sabemos pero aquí queremos estar para ti, para ayudarte cuando sea necesario. Debes dejar ir esa furia que te consume… tienes que sacudírtela y seguir viviendo. El riesgo aquí estará para todos, para ti también. No hay nada que hacer al respecto, a menos que quieras dejar de ser un Grimm, otra vez.

–Tu sabes que no. –Nick exhaló pesadamente.

–Entonces ya tranquilízate, no estalles en ataques violentos, no quieras ir por ahí buscando pleitos ni venganzas, piensa en el bebé que viene. No te alejes de nosotros, de mi…

–Monroe… Lo sé, tienes razón. Yo sé que es momento de regresar a como era antes.

–Pfff, no tienes que ser el mismo Nick. Nadie es igual a como cuando comenzamos este viaje contigo. Todos cambiamos, tu cambiaste, Juliette también lo hizo… y ese si fue un cambio enorme…

Nick volteó a observar los ademanes de Monroe, quien dio un trago apurado a su cerveza y luego continuó. –Yo mismo he cambiado. Nadie es quien era hace cuatro años. Y no se trata de eso. Necesitamos asimilar lo que ha ocurrido durante todo este tiempo, aceptarlo, adaptarnos y seguir viviendo con ello. Nunca olvidar. Además eso es casi imposible. Digo ¿Quién puede olvidar algo que ha marcado su vida? Yo aún recuerdo todas las tonterías que viví con Angelina… y vaya que son muchos recuerdos malos. ¿No crees?

–Cierto.

–Así que amigo, tómalo con calma. Aun dolerá la pérdida de tu madre reencontrada. La muerte de Juliette y todo lo que implicó. Pero hay muchas cosas nuevas que vienen. Créelo de alguien que ha recorrido caminos muy oscuros y hoy vive tranquilo, disfrutando una buena cerveza con un sándwich vegetariano.

Nick asintió, luego sacudió su cabeza sintiendo que con ello realmente se había quitado un peso de encima de los hombros. Monroe levantó su cerveza para brindar, Nick lo siguió, y ambos sonrieron al hacerlo.

La ira, la furia y otros sentimientos negativos comenzaron la retirada. El dolor por la pérdida de Juliette no se había ido pero otro sentimiento lo tenía rodeado y lo reconfortaba. Además algo más…

.

Disfrutaron una agradable charla y cuando Nick decidió era tiempo de retirarse, Monroe le insistió en que pasara la noche en su casa. El cuarto de visitas estaba siempre listo para él. Nick aceptó. Estando al pie de las escaleras que lo llevaban al cuarto, titubeó un momento, entonces dijo:

–Gracias.

–No hay por qué. Tomaste algo más de tres cervezas, ya sabes lo que dicen del volante y el alcohol.

–No, hablo en general. Gracias por todo Monroe.

Monroe se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento de su mano derecha trató de minimizar el hecho. Lo que causó un efecto enternecedor a los ojos de Nick porque conocía cada ademan y gesto de Monroe y aunque en ocasiones le llegaban a desesperar, la mayor parte del tiempo le agradaban.

Súbitamente una sensación corrió por su cuerpo que lo hizo precipitarse hacia el frente, estirando los brazos hasta alcanzar a Monroe, quien por unos instantes no reaccionó ante la sorpresa del abrazo entonces lentamente correspondió a la calidez del cuerpo de Nick y lo apretó con fuerza.

Algo en su interior se encendió y aunque quería pensar que ese abrazo era de dos amigos sobrellevando una situación difícil. El calor que sentía emanar tanto de su cuerpo como del de Nick era, embriagador.

Nick sintió urgencia por percibir más de esa calidez que apretó con más fuerza a Monroe, era un bienestar hacía tiempo no experimentado. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que con cada golpeteo parecía que brotaría fuera de su pecho. Sin darse cuenta sus manos cambiaron de lugar, bajando suavemente por el torso de Monroe. Luego Nick descansó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Monroe, el aroma que percibió lo hizo jalar más aire. Monroe entonces también corrió sus manos hasta la cintura de Nick acercándolo con fuerza, dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que manaban entre sus cuerpos.

Nick comenzó a mover suavemente su cabeza tratando de llegar hacia el rostro de Monroe, cuando notó una vibración en el interior de la bolsa de su chaqueta. No escuchaba sonido alguno más que su corazón y el respirar de Monroe. Pero entonces cuando rozaba su mejilla en la barba suave de Monroe, el sonido de su teléfono móvil finalmente irrumpió.

Sintiéndose repentinamente apenado, tuvo que liberar a Monroe.

–Lo siento… yo… Puede ser del precinto…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Puede ser importante, no te preocupes.

Mientras Nick atendía la llamada, Monroe caminaba nervioso metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y luego sacándolas para alisarse la barba. Por lo que escuchaba de la llamada se trataba de Hank. Al ver que Nick terminó, preguntó:

– ¿Todo bien?

–Bien, era Hank.

–Oh y ¿qué dice?

Ambos se sentían repentinamente inseguros de cómo hablarse.

–Dice que el capitán me ha pedido que me tome el día de mañana. Para relajarme… Y por otro lado me comentó que los geier ya han revelado quién era el comprador de los órganos, es en otro estado así que están haciendo lo propio para pedir la colaboración de la policía de aquel lugar.

–Bueno, entonces todo eso terminó bien.

–Sí, se puede decir.

– ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?– Monroe dio una palmada apresurada en el hombro de Nick. –Aprovecha el día que te dieron. Mañana podemos salir a algún lado, podemos invitar a Rosalee. Necesitas despejarte.

Nick sonrió al ver el rostro animado, pero nervioso de Monroe. El mismo se sentía muy nervioso por lo que habían comenzado que no quiso precipitarse.

–Bien, suena bien. Si ves que no me levanto, trata de hablarme para ir por un cambio de ropa a mi casa.

–Claro… Buenas noches…

Nick asintió con su cabeza y subió a la habitación. No quiso retirarse sin volver a sentir a Monroe, por lo que al comenzar a subir las escaleras estiró la mano para recorrer el brazo izquierdo de Monroe, dándole al final un apretón a su mano. Aunque se sobresaltó un poco con el gesto, Monroe le regresó una sonrisa tierna.

Al estar en la cama las emociones seguían corriendo por el cuerpo de Nick que con todo logró conciliar el sueño plácidamente.

.

* * *

.

Wou! Al fin tuve el tiempo de actualizar mi historia, esto de las fiestas decembrinas pone todo de cabeza!

Espero todos la hayan pasado excelente! Y que este año 2016 les traiga las mejoras cosas del mundo!

Y hablando de Grimm, que nuestra serie continue por mucho mucho más tiempo!

Espero que disfruten este avance!

Saludos!


	8. Parte 8

Cielos! Esto se puso intenso entre Nick y Monroe, así que advertidas están estimadas lectoras, si no les agrada ese tipo de cosas mejor no lean el capítulo ;)

Se acerca el final de esta linda historia :)

Gracias por leer conmigo esta historia.

* * *

 **Parte 8**

 **Sin Escape**

Al día siguiente cuando despertó, se sorprendió al ver que ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde.

–Imposible…

Bajó rápidamente quería ir a su casa para darse un baño. Buscó a Monroe para avisarle y lo encontró en la cocina.

–Hey, finalmente despertaste. Espero que hayas descansado bien.

–Sí, muy bien… de hecho no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto. Deben ser todos esos días de insomnio.

–Probablemente.

Luego observó que Monroe guardaba comida en recipientes.

– ¿Para qué es eso?

–Bueno, es una tarde soleada y aunque el aire es un poco más que fresco, pensé que podríamos comer en el parque. Espero no te moleste pero marqué a Rosalee, está por llegar, Hank nos verá allá.

–Sin problema. Los alcanzó en el parque, sólo iré a mi casa para darme una ducha rápida.

–Podrías hacerlo aquí, encontré algo de ropa tuya.

– ¿En serio? Vaya, debí dejarla olvidada.

–A ha… – Decía Monroe mientras guardaba los recipientes en una bella y grande canasta de mimbre.

Repentinamente Nick sintió que Monroe no estaba haciendo contacto visual con él. Así que preguntó:

– ¿Todo bien? ¿Ocupas que te ayude con algo?

–No, no, ya está todo listo. Tú ve a ducharte. Aquí te espero.

Aun sin hacer contacto visual con Nick, continuaba acomodando y acomodando los recipientes haciéndole espacio a una botella de vino.

–Ok. No me tardo.

–Bien–. Escuchó decir a Monroe mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Estando bajo el agua caliente, mientras frotaba su cuerpo con la esponja, se preguntaba qué pasaría por la mente de Monroe. Sintiéndose repentinamente apenado. Quizás había sido demasiado sorpresivo, para él también lo era. Claro que se sentía cercano a Monroe pero nunca antes de esta forma. O quizás de cierta manera ya lo había percibido pero no tan intenso como ayer por la noche. Quería comentarlo con él pero el momento no se prestaría estando todos los demás reunidos.

Quería hablar con Monroe, preguntarle si él sentía algo similar, algo que ambos pudieran explorar, juntos. Porque para Nick, luego de ese abrazo, no había duda que la persona con quien quería estar, quien podría ayudarle a sanar sus pérdidas era Monroe. Con su compañía podría salir adelante de todo lo acontecido y de todo lo que estaba por venir.

Aunque temía que su mundo como Grimm y futuros enemigos pudieran dañar a Monroe, sentía una fortaleza renovada. _Estas personas que me importan, a quienes aprecio, las cuidaré con todas mis fuerzas, no les daré la espalda como hice con Juliette al principio. Además ahora también seré un padre. No puedo bajar la guardia_. Se dijo a si mismo reconfortado por el chorro de agua caliente en su espalda.

Mientras se secaba con la toalla, se sentía muy animado, quería hablar con Monroe, necesitaba hablar con él. Pero al salir observó que Monroe aun lucía serio. Esperaba en la sala, pensativo.

– ¿Todo listo? – Preguntó Nick.

–Sí.

–Vamos en mi camioneta.

– Claro.

Durante el trayecto al parque cruzaron pocas palabras. Nick ya no hizo nada por forzar las cosas. Pero un Monroe callado era tan atípico…

Luego de estacionar su camioneta, permanecieron unos instantes sin decirse nada, pero el silencio no duro al ser interrumpido por una llamada de Rosalee que avisaba que estaba por llegar.

–Ok, ok te esperamos. No hay prisa. –Dijo Monroe y terminó la llamada. –Bien, no se ve que Hank haya llegado. Deberíamos bajar y acomodar las cosas–. Se apuró a tratar de bajar de la camioneta, pero Nick apoyo su mano en el brazo izquierdo de Monroe, frenándolo por completo.

–Monroe…

– ¿Nick?

– Quería aprovechar estos pequeños instantes…

– ¿Si?

– Para preguntarte, ¿cómo te sentiste anoche?

– Bien, bien, dormí bien…. Pensé que tú también lo habías hecho.

Nick sonrió un poco ante lo nervioso que lucía su apreciado amigo blutbad

– Si, también dormí bien, excelente debo decir.

– Bien, bien.

–Pero me refiero a los instantes antes que Hank interrumpiera con su llamada…

– Oh…

Monroe no atinó a decir nada. Y no era porque se sintiera confundido sobre lo que él sintió, sabía exactamente hacia dónde iba aquella situación, era justo decir que lo ansiaba. Pero no quería causar la idea equivocada en Nick, después de todo lo de Juliette era muy reciente, temía que Nick se sintiera vulnerable y que pudiera interpretarse como una situación ventajosa para él.

Se perdió unos instantes en su mente pero luego la voz de Nick lo hizo regresar.

–Quiero decirte que todo está bien.

–Sí, todo bien.

–Es decir, lo de anoche no fue algo al azar. Lo he venido sintiendo desde hace un tiempo. De alguna forma fue avanzando poco a poco, hasta llegar a esto. Estoy listo para seguir adelante, con todo lo que implica. Además…– corrió su mano sobre el brazo de Monroe hasta alcanzar su mano y la apretó con fuerza – quiero que seas una parte importante en esto. Quiero decir, ya lo eres. Y lo de anoche, bueno, es algo nuevo, pero juntos podemos explorarlo. ¿No crees?

Monroe se topó con los ojos azul grisáceo de Nick que nuevamente lucía llenos de vitalidad. Sonrió nerviosamente y giró su mano quedando entrelazada con la de Nick.

–Hay tanto que quiero decir Nick, pero en este momento realmente no sé por dónde comenzar. Así que será un paso a la vez.

–Paso a paso. Juntos.

Ambos sonrieron. Entonces fueron interrumpidos por Rosalee que los sorprendió tocando el cristal del parabrisas de la camioneta.

Luego de eso pasaron una tarde maravillosa, Nick aclaró a Hank y Rosalee que ahora se encontraba más tranquilo. Hasta cierto punto pidió disculpas por haberlos hecho pasar tan malos ratos. Dicho eso comieron amenamente los platillos preparados por Monroe.

Conforme fue transcurriendo la tarde el intercambio de miradas, el accidental roce de piel fue incrementándose, cada vez más intencional. Para su suerte Hank tuvo que retirarse por una llamada para atender un caso y Rosalee debía regresar a su Spice shop.

Con nada más que hacer por el resto de la tarde, regresaron a la casa de Monroe. Ambos se sentían nerviosos pero las emociones se encontraban a flor de piel y ya no podían dejarlas pasar.

Al cruzar la puerta Monroe dijo:

– ¿Podrías apagar tu móvil o al menos ponerlo en vibrador?

– No creo que vayan a marcarme en lo que resta del día, pero está bien. Sólo permíteme hacer una llamada, seré breve.

–Claro.

Nick caminó hacia la sala, Monroe en cambio fue a la cocina a servirse una copa de vino, en estos momentos le venía mejor que la cerveza y desde ahí pudo escuchar que Nick estaba marcando a Bud, revisaba como estaban las cosas con Adalind. Al parecer todo estaba tranquilo. Le escucho decir que mañana sin falta pasaría a verlos y terminó la llamada.

Busco a Monroe, encontrándolo nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro como siempre solía hacer cuando tenía ansiedad. Lo detuvo por el hombro y le dijo:

–Ven…

Monroe lo siguió.

–Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, el primer instante que tuvimos contacto físico.

–Claro, fue en esta misma escalera.

Nick se acercó a Monroe, cada vez más cerca, hasta quedar pecho contra pecho.

–Esa ocasión hice algo realmente ridículo. Salté sobre ti sin mediar palabra alguna. Vaya forma de conocernos.

–Sí, debo decir que fue bastante intenso. Pero no del tipo bueno.

–Sí, lo siento.

–Eso ya quedo como anécdota. Todas las relaciones necesitan ese tipo de pequeños incidentes–. Monroe levantó las manos y jugo con ellas a hacer "comillas".

Nick sonrió un poco al notar el nerviosismo de Monroe.

–Monroe…– Acercándose aún más, presionando con su cuerpo lo que provocó que Monroe diera un paso hacia atrás.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Te sientes nervioso?

–Pfffff, ¿nervioso? ¡Claro que no!

Entonces, luego de estar jugando con la mirada, buscando puntos por toda la casa que le evitaran observar fijamente el rostro de Nick, Monroe quedo paralizado ante los ojos brillantes de _-su-_ Grimm.

Ambos se observaron a detalle por varios instantes, sin decirse nada, solo perdiéndose en los ojos y las facciones de uno y del otro.

Sintiendo la urgencia de unir sus labios, sin dejar de observarse a los ojos para no perder detalle de este primer instante, poco a poco se acercaron hasta hacer contacto.

El beso comenzó lento, suave, nada accidentado, siendo que ambos contaban con experiencia previa. Cálido, cada vez más cálido. Entonces las manos sintiéndose abandonadas hicieron presencia, recorriendo ambos cuerpos y buscando el contacto con la piel.

Nick interrumpió un poco el momento pero sólo para preguntar:

– ¿Vamos?

Monroe lo observó con duda. Entonces contestó con otra pregunta.

– ¿A la recama?

Y sintiéndose por primera vez nervioso desde que había tomado la iniciativa, Nick confirmó con la cabeza.

Con pisadas inquietas llegaron a la recamara de Monroe y aunque no había nadie más que ellos en la casa, cerraron la puerta.

Por un instante Nick sintió que la duda se apoderaba de él, pero sólo por el hecho de que quizás era muy pronto para intimar. Sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque Monroe no tenía intención de dejarlo ir. Se aproximó a él, nuevamente buscando sus cálidos labios y la pasión hizo lo propio, ayudándolo a perder la timidez, y perder la ropa poco a poco.

Ambos se sentían eufóricos y no podían parar. Al quedar desprovistos de sus ropas, sus cuerpos desnudos se presionaban buscando un contacto que no podían saciar, las manos de ambos pasaban por todos lados, estrujando, apretando con fuerza. Nick observó como los ojos de Monroe se tornaron rojo fuego en más de una ocasión. Y lo enloquecía sobremanera.

Quería más de esos ojos rojos, jaló repentinamente a Monroe que cayó en la cama, entonces Nick se puso arriba de él, y con sus manos acarició el miembro de Monroe, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, jalando con fuerza.

–Oh men…

Los ojos de Monroe volvieron a ponerse rojos, entonces Nick se aproximó a su rostro, sólo observándolo, esperando a que Monroe se venciera por la pasión y buscara alcanzar sus labios, lo cual hizo y Nick jugando se alejaba, incrementando la intensidad de sus caricias en la parte más íntima del blutbad.

Entonces Monroe se incorporó, tomó a Nick por el brazo y lo sujeto dándole vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo. Por unos instantes se contuvo pero la voz de Nick lo hizo continuar.

–Hazlo…

Monroe tomó la cadera de Nick sujetando la suave y tersa piel de su trasero y poco a poco se fue abriendo camino en la estrecha entrada. Nick apretaba con fuerza la sabanas, no podía negarlo dolía pero la pasión que sentía no se apagaría tan fácilmente y eso lo hacía continuar.

Con cada embestida Monroe entraba un poco más y más hasta que logro introducir todo su miembro, por unos segundos se detuvo y Nick levantando sus brazos hacia atrás busco las manos de Monroe y le dijo:

–Me estás matando, pero no puedo parar…

Monroe estrechó con fuerza las manos de Nick y luego lo soltó para tomarlo nuevamente de la cadera. Comenzando nuevamente las embestidas.

–Ah, ah, ah…

Luego de rato de embestidas el éxtasis alcanzó a Monroe que por un momento hizo woge, fue tan intenso que no pudo evitar irse hacia adelante y morder el hombro de Nick.

– ¡Ey! ¡Wou! ¿Qué fue eso?

– Lo siento Nick, no pude evitarlo.

Nick volteó el rostro hacia atrás tratando de observar la marca. Pero en eso Monroe le dijo:

–Voltéate. No creas que ya terminé contigo.

Nick obedeció al tiempo que Monroe se aproximó a darle un largo y apasionado beso en donde sus lenguas trataban incesantemente de tomar el control.

Entonces bajó a besarle el cuello, el pecho y el vientre musculoso de Nick que aunque se sentía adolorido el calor de la pasión no le había dado tregua. Monroe siguió bajando hasta llegar al miembro de Nick, y sin pensarlo lo introdujo a su boca, provocando una arcada de placer en Nick, haciéndole olvidar el dolor que aun experimentaba en su parte trasera que hasta ese momento había sido virgen de esos placeres.

Monroe por su parte se esforzaba por hacerlo bien, porque también era su primera vez no quería lastimar más a Nick y por el contrario quería provocarle el mayor placer posible, justo como él había experimentado instantes atrás. Luego sintió las manos de Nick sujetándole el cabello con fuerza y comprendió que estaba yendo por buen camino, pasando sus labios y lengua por todo el miembro de Nick, succionando y pasando de arriba a abajo.

–Ahhh… mmm…

Nick le sujetaba con más fuerza su cabello hasta que finalmente sintió un fuerte tirón y su miembro se puso tenso liberando al instante su carga que a Monroe le supo dulce.

Por unos instantes Nick permaneció sin decir nada, solo tratando de calmar su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón, entonces intento decir:

–Eso fue…– y no pudo terminar la frase.

El rostro de Monroe lucía complacido pero ligeramente preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿te sientes bien?

–Bien…

–De nuevo, perdón por la mordida.

A Nick le resultó sumamente enternecedora la preocupación de Monroe, se movió a un lado, y Monroe se acomodó para reposar a su lado.

–Será interesante, ¿no crees? –Señaló Nick.

–Sí….

Ambos hombres descansaban en la cama pero su desnudez comenzó a calar, ya estaba anocheciendo y la habitación se sintió repentinamente fría.

– ¿Pasarás la noche aquí?

– Si no tienes inconveniente…

– Claro, prepararé algo de cenar.

– Excelente.

Monroe se cambió y bajó a la cocina. Nick fue al baño a verse la mordida en el hombro. Le escocía un poco. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Una sensación eléctrica corrió por su cuerpo cuando recordó el instante exacto en que sucedió.

Una vez que se puso algo de ropa fue a revisar su móvil, dándose cuenta que Bud había marcado al menos en diez ocasiones. Regresó la llamada al instante.

–Bud, ¿pasa algo?

–Sí, ¡Nick!, ¡oh cielos!, ¡¿dónde te había metido?! Es importante que vengas al hospital, es Adalind, llego el momento…


End file.
